fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Cactus McCoy and the Curse of Thorns
For more information on the game and its characters, go to the Cactus McCoy wiki. This page is about the game. You may be looking for the character. Cactus McCoy and the Curse of the Thorns is a platform game about Cactus McCoy, hired by Hex Hatfield to find the Thorned Emerald. When McCoy found and took it, he was cursed by the Curse of Thorns which transformed McCoy in to a walking, talking, brawling cactus. It is a race against time to bring the Thorned Emerald back to its proper place before Cactus McCoy will be a lifeless cactus forever. There are 12 different worlds to explore, 60 hidden treasures, 58 unique weapons (not including the fists), 60 area challenges, 80 badges to earn, and over 10 hours of game play. Previews *'2/24/2011': Cactus McCoy Trailer http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/17 *'3/10/2011': Cactus McCoy http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/52 Story Hex Hatfield calls McCoy, who is his employee and tells him to find the Thorned Emerald, then gives him a map to know his destination. Using it, McCoy goes through pits and caves. While going, a black silhouette chases him but he doesn't realize. Then, he finds the emerald that his boss wants. The emerald is on a stone pedestal and "BEWARE THE CURSE" is written on the wall behind it, but he takes it and goes to sleep on a rock. While sleeping, he realizes that something is strange with himself and starts to become a walking cactus, as the sleeves of his clothes tear and thorns come out of his hat. Afterwards, a ghost figure comes to the dark sky and calls McCoy and tells him that his name is Popoca and he too was cursed by the Thorned Emerald. He also tells McCoy that if he doesn't take the emerald back to its place in time, he will become stone. McCoy gets aware of the situation and starts to go to the home of the emerald. The black silhouette, who is revealed to be a goon of Hatfield, sees this and tells it to him. Hatfield gets very angry, as he thinks that McCoy stole his emerald and his money and tells all of his goons, the Enemigos to catch "Cactus" McCoy. Levels #Cactus Canyon #Prospector Mines #Rustler Railroad #Shady Springs #Powderkeg Pass #Midnight Express #Rattler Ravine #Brimstone Mine #Deadridge Railway #Sunset Gulch #Emerald Temple #Emerald Shrine Awards On January 13, 2012, Tony Solary revealed that Papa's Freezeria and Cactus McCoy and the Curse of Thorns, were both nominated for "Best of 2011" awards by Jay-is-games. While Freezeria finished second in the Simulation or Strategy category, Cactus McCoy took first place in the Action-Platform category. http://jayisgames.com/best-of/2011/action-platform-results/ http://jayisgames.com/best-of/2011/simulation-or-strategy-results/ Trivia *This game is the first Flipline Game to feature real weapons. *The surnames Hatfield and McCoy refer to the legendary Hatfield and McCoy family feud that took place in the United States of America in the mid 1800s. *The first post on the Flipline Blog was the trailer for this game. Gallery Screenshot 13-150x150.jpg Screenshot 10-150x150.jpg Screenshot 07-150x150.jpg Screenshot 05-150x150.jpg Screenshot 04-150x150.jpg Screenshot 02-150x150.jpg Screenshot 03-150x150.jpg Screenshot 01-150x150.jpg Medalla.png|The best of 2011 Cactus.png Cactus McCoy and the Curse of Thorns|Trailer Cactus McCoy 1 new icon.png CactusMcCoyCOTMiniThumb.jpg|Cactus McCoy mini thumbnail CactusMcCoyCOTGameIcon.jpg|Cactus McCoy game icon es:Cactus McCoy y la Maldición de Espinas no:Cactus McCoy and the Curse of Thorns pl:Cactus McCoy and the Curse of Thorns Category:Games Category:2011 Games